


fate/伯爵天草/塔.10

by tltz1



Series: 塔 [10]
Category: fate - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 哨向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 21:17:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20663936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tltz1/pseuds/tltz1





	fate/伯爵天草/塔.10

联盟的侦察机甲有一个特点。它有两个逃生舱和一个医疗舱，“逃生舱”和“逃亡舱”还不是一个东西。一般而言，“逃生舱”指的是“能在宇宙中维护人体功能正常的休眠舱”，“医疗舱”指的是“用于一般伤口修复、必要时可以与逃生舱一样发射的非休眠舱”，而“逃亡舱”是“发射时套在逃生舱或医疗舱外的保护外壳”。  
无论叫什么，逃生舱和医疗舱都共用一个发射口，而发射通道分别从两边与发射口相连。这也就导致在机甲内部逃生舱和医疗舱的位置往往正好相对，对战斗中昏了头的士兵而言很不友好，甚至偶尔会发生发射错误的情况——因此爱德蒙的第一反应就是抬头盯着逃生舱那边，希望自己刚才犯了第一次上战场的新兵才会犯的错误。  
但是不可能。他不熟悉侦察机甲的全部操作，但简单的医疗舱发射在各种大到舰船小到机甲上都没什么区别，不可能会搞错。  
他呆在机甲控制台前，脑海里空荡荡一片。说不好慌不慌——他觉得自己很冷静，但又不知道自己该冷静地想些什么。侦察机甲最重要的信息收集功能还在运转，哨兵敏锐的神经将繁杂的信息传递到脑海，但他根本不知道现在分析它们还有什么意义。  
天草的声音就是在这时候突兀地响起的。  
“爱德蒙·唐泰斯。指挥台左下放着指挥官用的头盔，你拿开它，下面有一个圆形红色按钮。现在按下去。虽然我觉得你不会惊慌失措，但如果你真的觉得自己需要镇定，那么在这个按钮之上是一个蓝色按钮。”  
爱德蒙：“……”  
他差点从控制台前弹出去，“见鬼”这个单词填充了他的脑海，但他还是快速而专业地执行了任务，拍下红色按钮，再拍下蓝色，就看到原本用来显示机甲外星空实况的显示屏突然变成前置摄像头，他自己的脸出现在屏幕上，而天草的声音不急不缓地说下去：“现在，再按一下蓝色按钮。好——很好。现在，通过整个指挥舱的所有摄像头，你慌张的表情已经被拍了十张照片，进行了三层加密，并向纽约星发动了信息传输，我会在五秒钟后看到你的脸……好的，我已经看到了。虽然不怎么惊恐，但脸色还是很不好啊。”  
爱德蒙下意识往后看了一眼，茫茫星空中医疗舱的残骸还在那里，看上去一点问题都没有。不——不是一点问题都没有。现在爱德蒙看到红色按钮的效果了。天草话音刚落，医疗舱残骸便开始慢慢腐朽自毁，他清楚地看到金属管线上跳动的电弧。  
“那么，下一步。”天草这么说的时候爱德蒙扯开了控制台的箱体外壳，随即确定这是录音而非通讯，“再按一下蓝色按钮，切换回星图模式——现在你应该能看到上下两层把你夹在中间的蓝色光幕。那是‘七律’的主动防御，请务必在这两层中间行进，不要触碰它们。将这条指示共享给其他人。”  
“先确认你的正前方没有任何机甲——下一步的按钮在右上。黄色-绿色-黄色-黄色。”爱德蒙拍完四个按钮就看到导弹呼啸着向前发射，很快因自动锁定了‘七律’而浮向上方，蓝色光幕如草履虫进食般分出一个小光泡将它包裹。  
导弹。  
导。弹。  
爱德蒙没当过侦察兵，但他至少知道侦察机甲大多数时候是隐蔽作战，而在宇宙中的“隐身”原理就是欺骗对方的雷达，所以侦察机甲的活力上限是机甲对机甲电磁枪，至于需要整套发射系统、能量反应如同昭告所有雷达“我在这”的导弹……  
爱德蒙捏了捏鼻梁，再次注视星图上那颗被小光泡裹着浮向上方的导弹。  
……好，至少现在他确认了这架机甲绝对被魔改过。  
“现在按下左下的黑色按钮。出门向右转。第三扇黑门是杂物室，没有锁。里面有一个备用医疗舱，把它装回原本医疗舱的位置。确认工作后，按右上黄色-绿色-黄色-红色。”  
爱德蒙确实不熟悉这个型号的机甲，但他总觉得这个顺序不太对。果然，当他完成工作、拍下那四个按钮，机械音立刻在指挥舱中回荡起来：“工作确认，机体自爆准备，倒计时开始——九十九，九十八……”  
“好的，”在这样的机械音中，天草的声音显得格外欠揍，“把你自己关进医疗舱逃生吧，爱德蒙。等‘七律’人道主义救了你之后记得立刻销毁主要组件，防止军事技术泄露。”  
很好，他又知道了，那个黑色按钮绝对是提醒机甲上的另外几个人做好逃生准备。爱德蒙一边跨入医疗舱试图把信息在脑子里串出一条线，既然有这个录音，那天草就肯定知道医疗舱要被炸——那么首先他要知道他自己会进医疗舱——把他扔进医疗舱的是爱德蒙，爱德蒙来这里是因为燕青给他送信，燕青给他送信是因为……？  
勾结外部人士是叛国罪。  
天草不可能做这样容易抓住把柄的事。不对。说到底，消息是燕青送的吗？燕青又是如何拿到机甲的开门秘钥的？  
爱德蒙翻开袖子查看手表型的个人终端，果然，那封消息消失了。  
……就算能摸清，也不可能在这时候为了这个目的表示“我能摸清”。所以它不可能来自燕青。  
天草时贞。  
这条讯息只是巨大棋局中的一环，而现在它已经被毁尸灭迹。  
……就像这架被魔改过的机甲一样，彻底销毁。  
爱德蒙脑海里有一根血管突突直跳，他知道自己现在绝对身处一场阴谋，但要命的是，这场阴谋到底是天草的阴谋，还是鬼知道谁的阴谋？

五分钟前。  
“七律”号视角。  
蓝色光幕快速以“七律”为核心生成，将这艘巨大的母舰牢牢包裹。刚才的爆炸所意味的火力绝对不足以威胁到它，但任何人都不敢掉以轻心。这是四方势力都能随意通行的公共星域，也是最危险的无声战场。  
嬴政将刚才和天草对话的录像调到面前的显示屏上，仔细看着每一帧。没有剪辑的痕迹，天草、机甲指挥舱、指挥舱外的黑暗，远处的星光，整个视频流畅而符合监控器的特征。  
但是不可能。  
“报告，共发现两枚导弹，一枚已击中联盟方医疗舱，另一发已被‘瞬膜’拦截。”高长恭的声音因为太过军事化而一时有些机械感，“判定我方非主要目标，攻击方已定位，预计火力无法对我方造成有效伤害……”  
“瞬膜不能撤。”嬴政点了点录像里的指挥舱玻璃，将那里放大观察，“唔呣……导弹是联盟方的吗？”  
他注意着的地方是一个极浅的倒影。指挥舱的室内比室外更明亮——其实在真正战斗中为了视野理当相反，但通讯中这是基本礼仪——因而室内的事物倒映在玻璃上，模糊了外部的世界。但他依旧察觉了一个浅浅的圆球形轮廓，它立在黑暗中，反射着微弱的星光。映在玻璃上的指挥台几乎和它相接，让它显得仿佛放在台上的什么东西——那绝非遥远星空的一角。  
那是新世贸大厦，纽约星的标志性建筑，无数次被人吐槽“把作战头盔顶在楼上”的、绝不会被模仿造型的大厦。  
“报告，根据涂装，是互惠组织HV7型导弹。”  
“……”这个结果确实多少有些出乎意料，但嬴政立刻笑了出来，“是那个能放进联盟常规发射系统正常发射的？”  
“报告，攻击方已撤退，是否进行追踪？”高长恭先汇报军情，再无缝切换闲聊模式，“那导弹本身不就是直接抄联盟白鹰Z5？”  
“不必了。记录瞬膜的能量消耗，确认峰值。对今天的一切数据记录进行加密封锁，然后……那是什么？”星图上出现了新的能量反应，光幕立刻拦截了它，“联盟的侦察机甲发射了导弹？”  
“报告，根据雷达反应是这样没错。敌方导弹已被拦截，请——”  
“晚上给《白露日报》打个电话。”  
“……哈？”这个命令和军情太不搭，以至于高长恭卡了一秒，发出奇怪的气声。  
“发射导弹的机甲自毁了吧？那就对了。把他们捞起来，然后准备好发新闻稿。”高长恭看不见嬴政的脸，也就无法看到此时那双绿眼睛里骇人的光，喜悦——纯粹的看到好笑事物的喜悦，以及不介意为烈火添柴的搞事欲望。  
华夏军部的帝王是个搞事主义。不是说他不靠谱，正因为太靠谱了，遇到出乎意料的事时才满脑子都是更让人出乎意料的应对。高长恭顿了又顿，知道自己该做的是闭嘴执行命令，但他还是想稍微延长一下通讯时间，万一他这不知道在想什么的上司愿意给个解释呢。  
嬴政以一种微妙的热情转手调了调身边的投影仪，把星网电台固定在新闻频道，看着下方滚动条循环播放的“‘七律’号即将抵达互惠组织小神克星，将在补给后继续前进”“联盟相关政府人员表示今年农业产量极高，农产品价格有望历史新低”“联盟人权组织发文称互惠组织挑起的边境争端是反人类的利益性行为”等白字，就像那里面藏了惊天秘密。  
“你知道吗？联盟是双党制。有些选区一直投这个党，有些一直投那个；因此大选时，只有中立选区才是拉票对象。而中立选区有众多大都市，人员流动大，也正因此才会保持微妙的中立——而大都市对应的往往是周边众多农林产品的供应星。他们奉行精英政治，可选票在这些农民手里。”  
“为了从农民那里争取选票，他们要收购农产品。农产品积攒得太多，如何转化成利润呢？”嬴政的手指轻巧地向舷窗外一挥，直指浩瀚的宇宙，“战争。贫困地区给一顿饱饭就愿意冒生命危险的孩子们的炮灰战争。让他们带着简陋的武器升级摩擦，再借机向另一个势力的商人和政客出售武器。这即是所谓永恒之利益——唔呣，你见过吃不饱饭的贫穷人口吗？”  
“我以为在公元2239年宣布先富带动后富全民实现小康的时候就没有了。”  
“说得好，”嬴政隔着通讯给他一个爽朗到毫无阴霾的笑，“我们的责任就是让我们的民众以为，‘饿死’是个存在于历史书的词汇。”  
“……所以您想做什么？”  
“我们要去互惠组织，结果他们伪装成互惠组织找事，肯定也有让我们或对方重新思考信誉问题、最好取消订单的意思。那我为什么不顺手把麻烦找回去？”嬴政笑得满肚子黑水，“另一面嘛……这个人情，那个东方裔必须给我欠下。”

高长恭一头雾水，爱德蒙也一头雾水。不一头雾水的倒是有，比如芦屋道满。  
几乎医疗舱被导弹击中爆炸的同时，他就出现在纽约星一家从未正式登记过的律师所，找到了一位勉强算有证的律师。有证——真的只能这么形容这个人，律师一般有两种，一种是拒绝贿赂的，一种是接受贿赂的，但这个人不同，他是明码标价的，直接交易，用不着地下贿赂。  
“你是说有人会起诉你教唆部下谋杀别人？”怎么看都更像罪犯的律师，莫里亚蒂，笑得分外和蔼，“如果我没搞错的话，您是将军大人吧？啊呀……想要‘谋杀’这一控告胜诉需要至少三个条件。第一，凶手存在，即确实有被控告者在该时间出现在该地点——鉴于远程电波杀人之类的还只存在于妄想。第二，受害者存在，即确实有被谋杀者在该时间出现在该地点。第三，作案存在。即被控告者确实进行了谋杀这一行为。在此次案件中还需要一个条件，那就是教唆存在——否则，是断不可能威胁到将军您的。”  
芦屋道满一点都不想和莫里亚蒂接触。这个律师——也许是吧，至少他有律师证并十分活跃——有着让人放松的温和笑容，但他总觉得那笑容下藏着什么。莫里亚蒂隔着眼镜注视他，就像能看透他的灵魂一般：“若如您所说，不过是一场诬告，您又何必如此紧张呢？”  
“他们想扳倒我也不是一天两天，肯定会趁机大做文章。”芦屋道满冷冷回答，“我希望您能维护法律的公正，律师先生。”  
“只要钱到位，法律总是公正的。”对方的语调有些夸张，“只是若不了解整个事件的面貌，我也会很困扰……”  
“钱不是问题。我问心无愧，但对面勾结军部高层施压，这是三权分立的体系绝不会允许的干预司法，而你，律师，我想你会做的只有一个。”  
“好吧，好吧，”那位律师面带笑容地这样回答，“我来维护法律的……公正。”  
“……你最好这样。”  
莫里亚蒂偏头看向屋外的天空，就像在审视某种压根不存在的东西。  
“在这里，每一个指令都会被记录，每一句话都会被监控。只要警察需要，他们能得到所有情报；只要军事法庭需要，他们能调控所有信息。那可不是民事法庭，会说什么‘未经允许的录音无法作为证据’——所以每一句话都要想清楚。日常生活中的每一句。”  
芦屋道满不知道他想说什么，所以盯着他，不开口。  
“那么，如果被记录了，该怎么办呢？律师这个群体肯定是没办法篡改记录的，不然我们也不会当区区一个律师了。我们能做的就是利用记录，所以将军，至少请告诉我，我能利用些什么——或者，你们的目的是什么？”  
“……我们的目的与你无关。”  
“好吧，那我会做的就仅仅是让您脱罪。如果对方在法庭中出示了什么特殊证据，比如‘您没有派兵前去，派兵的另有其人’，我就顺着对方的话引话题了？”  
芦屋道满想杀人。也许这个想法被他表现在了脸上，以至于律师忽然敛去笑容，静静望着他的眼睛。  
“那么我来猜一猜吧。根据您的叙述，对方自己攻击自己然后谎称是您派人去发动攻击。我不认为这是周密的计划，因此我大可以假设，‘对方遭遇袭击’这件事是真的。法庭是个还原真相的地方，唯一可以动手脚的就是到底还原‘真相’，还是还原‘近似的真相’。如果攻击者确实出现过，那么把它抹除的可能性微乎其微。所以——我以我的职业嗅觉，觉得您想要的压根不是‘没有人出现过’，而是‘有人出现过，但出现的不是我’——您想要的，是把这整个案件栽赃给别人，是这样吗？”  
“那不叫栽赃——”  
“那么我明白了。是的，只是为您洗刷冤屈，而把真凶抓出来而已。”莫里亚蒂的语气十分愉快，但他的目光分明在表示某种嘲弄，“所有开始的证明步骤都可以让权于对方，我们只需要在最后判定‘教唆者身份’的时候进行歪曲就好了。相信相关的证据您也准备好了吧，将军大人？”

七小时后，华夏星系第七星链，白露星。  
《白露日报》的总编辑打着哈欠打开了电脑。作为一家除了赶热点还是赶热点、偏偏热度不凡影响力巨大的各种意义上的无良媒体，他怀揣着一颗早就喂了钱的良心，通过制造“别的势力优雅美丽民主文明月亮都比我们圆”的假新闻吸引热度，在其他星系也有一定的影响力，报道被其他星系的同行不断转载，互相比着创造新闻，反正热度是真金白银。  
电话就在这时突兀地响起，他懒洋洋地接起话筒，并在几秒种后猛地坐直了身子。  
“喂……啊，是的，这里是《白露日报》……啊？您、您是说——”  
“是的。我确信这是一起恶劣的军事事件，我们截获了对方的导弹，并认为此举完全无视了《人权条约》而将战争——是的，这是……不能说，这个……我的身份吧，不太方便，希望发消息的人呢，也不太……嗯，您懂。消息来源是可靠的，不涉及外交问题，而且……”对方压低声音报了一个数字，“您明白吧？上头的人希望这玩意发出去，做什么？嗨，我们怎么知道做什么？没准想泡哪个妞呢——为什么找您？笑话，谁不知道您出了名的屁股歪，联盟那边把我们的新闻联播都当选择性播报的假新闻，但是信您的话啊——当然是夸奖嘛！您可是打入敌方内部的间谍啊！”  
前面是利诱，后面则是威逼。都是老狐狸，谁和谁都玩不成聊斋，男人匆匆挂断了电话，开始撰写新一期的新闻稿——至于上面想做什么，谁管他呢，小事屁股可以歪，大局拎得请就又是一条好汉，他熟悉这些规则，知道如何游刃有余地保全自己。  
直到这一刻，这局棋中最后一枚棋子，才由本不该参与棋局的人落下。  
一切准备完毕。


End file.
